Always
by DarkTeddiursa
Summary: Sapphire is cleaning up around Belli Castle when attacked by Daniella... and is rescued by her friend.  Rated T just in case


**Author's Note: This was written ages ago so it might not be as good as some of the other stuff on here. This story is dedicated to Sapphire The Legendary Child who the character Sapphire belongs to. Dark belongs to me and Daniella belongs to Capcom who made everything else in Haunting Ground. I hope you like this!**

In the shadows of Belli Castle, a young girl walks down the dark corridors. A candle in one hand, a broom in the other. Short brown hair covering her sapphire eyes. Her name is Sapphire Belli. She is a slave, imprisoned here against her own will. She swept the corridors with her broom, leaning on it the same way an old woman would against a walking stick. She looked around… Loneliness… no one. That scared her. "Brannagh!" she called for her dog. Nothing. She shivered as she walked down a set of stone steps. As walked down, she could have sworn she heard footsteps echoing her own. She looked around. Still no one. As she came to the bottom step, she looked around once more before heading to a black door. She opened it and…  
"Miss Sapphire."  
Sapphire stopped. That cold and chilling voice could only belong to one person. She turned to stare into eyes that looked as if they were made of stone. Not just because of colour, but because of how emotionless they appeared. Daniella the maid stood before her, sharp shard of glass in hand. Sure, it was cutting deeply into her palm but that never worried her. The crazed maid started stepping towards Sapphire.  
"It's cleaning time," Daniella hissed. Sapphire looked extremely frightened… that's when she noticed a dark and hooded figure standing behind Daniella. From first glance, Sapphire thought it was Riccardo until she noticed that it was too small to be Riccardo. Plus, the clothes this hooded figure wore were black instead of dirty white. It was hard to make out the figure's face. The figure put a thin and pale finger over it's lips before thrusting a sharp knife at Daniella's back. Daniella did not act but merely took the knife out of her back. She began to turn only to realise no one was there. Suddenly, someone grabbed Sapphire's wrist. Sapphire turned into a young female's face.  
"Dark…" she whispered, recognising the young girl's face.  
"And this is where we run," Dark said quickly before running up the stares, still holding Sapphire. The two girls ran up the stares and across the corridors. Behind them, the tap of Daniella's boots could be heard.  
"She's going to catch us!" Sapphire screamed. Dark did not answer. Suddenly, they stopped. Sapphire stared at Dark. "What are doing! We have to keep runnin-" Dark covered her mouth. Sapphire silenced. She noticed a strange curtain next to her and tried to remember what was behind it. It was the only thing that could stop her from panicking as Daniella walked slowly towards them.  
"When I say 'Now' pull the curtain cord," Dark whispered in Sapphire's ear. Sapphire looked at Dark but didn't ask. Daniella was stalking towards them. Soon she was only a few metres away, glass shard raised. "NOW!" Dark shouted and Sapphire pulled the cord. Behind the curtain was a mirror, shining brilliantly in the dim light. Daniella looked at it… and screamed. Sapphire remembered now that Daniella did not like mirrors. She turned around to thank Dark but the girl was already walking off.  
"Dark!" Sapphire chased after her. "Where are you going?"  
"Away," Dark said simply.  
"But what if she comes after me again!" Sapphire said. Dark looked Sapphire in the eyes, lowering her hood. There was a moment of silence all accept for Daniella's cries of pain and depression.  
"Then, I'll be there." Dark gave a weak smile and walked away. Sapphire stared back at Daniella, realising she should make herself scarce and walked away.

Dark continued walking away and then stopped and looked back. Sapphire wasn't following her. Dark looked at the ground and slowly put her hood back on. She then looked back at the direction where she had come from.  
"I'll always be there… Sapphire." 


End file.
